Ep. 9: Shine! The Special Miracle Ball
is the ninth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis A boy who reminds Hiryuu of his baseball days inspires him to bring back his special pitch against a highly-defensive Space Beast. Plot The episode starts with Hiryuu riding away, leaving behind a boy pleading for him to show the "Dragon Ball", whom his teammates comfort. Meanwhile, at the Gozmard, Space Beast Ooz is introduced. The beast has the ability to siphon electricity and release it with harmful effects on electrical equipment. Bazoo warns Giluke that he grows impatient with the successive failures in taking over the Earth, but Giluke, confident that the creature will bring about the downfall of an electricity-reliant society, is sure of their victory. Later at the boy's school, Hiryuu's teammates find pictures of his time as a baseball player there. The boy, Takeshi, explains to them that the Dragon Ball was a powerful, indefensible pitch used by Hiryuu during his high school days. Ever since first witnessing him in elementary school, Takeshi has grown to admire Hiryuu and wanted to learn how to throw the Dragon Ball. Oozora and the others, then, pledge to make Hiryuu teach his secret. As they turn to leave, everyone is suddenly attacked by bursts of electricity and malfunctioning appliances, which injure Takeshi. Catching a glimpse of Ooz, the Changemen off after it, and are met by Booba, who attacks them along with Ooz. They try striking at Ooz with their Change Swords, but its Ghost Electricity ability allows it to deflect any blows, be they physical or long-range. Dragon intervenes quickly, hitting Ooz's eye with a flying kick and Booba orders a retreat so the monster can feed off more electrical power and continue causing chaos. The others immediately run to tend to Takeshi, who simply pleads Hiryuu to show him the Dragon Ball. Hiryuu then remembers that, one month before the Koushien tournament, his Dragon Ball injured a friend of his, who was playing as catcher. The incident traumatized him so that he swore off baseball to that day, and this is why he refused to show his technique to Takeshi earlier. They then get an alert of Ooz's reappearance, as he uses his Ghost Electricity to wreak havoc on the city. As much as the Changemen try, the Space Beast easily shrugs off any attack, as Booba explains that it can travel through power lines so. Dragon then wonders what he can do to take the creature down. Back at the EDF base, Hiryuu finds his teammates finishing the preparation of something, and they reveal it is an explosive mixture made by Yuma, concealed in a baseball. The idea is that Hiryuu will have to throw it at Ooz's eye, using his mighty Dragon Ball. As the other Changemen draw Ooz's attention with missiles, Hiryuu shows up, decked in baseball gear, ready to confront Ooz. With his teammates' encouragement, Hiryuu uses his signature pitch, figuratively striking Ooz out before it has the chance to use its Ghost Electricity attack. With Ooz incapacitated, Hiryuu transforms to join the others. In the ensuing fight, each of them uses their own weapons to shoot off Ooz's limbs, allowing him to be easily destroyed by the Power Bazooka. After being elarged by Gyodai, Ooz still proves himself dangerous through his use of Ghost Electricity, but after the Change Robo slices the monster's limbs off with the Dengekiken, Ooz is defeated for good. Later on, Hiryuu finally relents in showing the Dragon Ball to Takeshi, who gets ecstatic upon witnessing the miraculous pitch once again. Hiryuu promises to teach the boy how to perform it once he grows up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast *Takeshi: Notes *This is Takao Nagaishi's directorial debut in a tokusatsu production. *Tsurugi's baseball experience and his "Dragon Ball" pitch will be brought up again in the thirty-eighth episode. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda